The present invention relates generally to traction devices for vehicles and more particularly to a tire chain device adapted for quick and easy mounting and dismounting.
Numerous devices have been conceived, manufactured and commercialized to improve the traction of motor vehicles over soft or slippery surfaces such as snow, mud, ice and the like. The device which has probably given the best traction on these types of surfaces is the tire chain which includes a plurality of cross chains passing across the periphery of a tire so as to engage the surface when the tire is advanced thereacross.
Conventional tire chains, however, have typically been very difficult to mount and dismount from vehicle tires causing great anguish to those attempting to mount and dismount the tire chains. Further, the typical tire chain does not maintain a fixed position upon the tire thereby sometimes placing the chains under undue strain causing them to break and thereafter lash the vehicle resulting in damage to the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved tire chain device which is simple in construction, reliable in operation and easy to mount and dismount from a tire in a short period of time.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved tire chain device wherein a plurality of cross chain members are releasably anchored on their ends to a rigid anchor on the inner side of the wheel to facilitate quick and easy mounting and dismounting of the device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved tire chain device including a backing plate which can be permanently mounted upon the vehicle between the wheel and the brake drum where it is not visible and a chain assembly having cross chains which pass across the periphery of the tire and are releasably connected to the backing plate to secure the chain assembly on the tire.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved tire chain device wherein a backing plate is mounted between the vehicle wheel and the brake drum and includes a connection rod to which cross chains of a chain assembly can be quickly and easily releasably connected in mounting the tire chain upon the vehicle tire.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the present invention will become more apparent as the description proceeds when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.